


Together Again (Where We Belong)

by NeoVenus22



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them are together at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again (Where We Belong)

John's so good with Bobby's cock in his mouth that it raises disturbing questions about what went on when he was with the Brotherhood. Of course, these are questions that Bobby thinks about later, not during, because it's hard to concentrate on anything but pushing himself further down John's throat, focusing on that warm, wet suction.

"That's enough, John," Rogue says sharply. "It's my turn."

John always listens to Rogue, for reasons Bobby's never really understood. Maybe she's the only person John was ever really afraid of, but her powers can't do anything to him now. Or to Bobby, as she straddles his lap and lowers herself onto his spit-slick cock. John pops up behind her gyrating body as Bobby watches through heavily-lidded eyes. Callused hands stroke Rogue's breasts and tweak her nipples, earning a soft murmur of pleasure. Bobby pushed up into her, desperately hard as he watched John's hands (oh, how he knew what those hands could do) sliding down Rogue's torso, laving over her stomach and her rocking hips in a sensual tease as she gasped and grunted, finally settling on her clit and stroking, stroking, stroking, fingertips brushing occasionally against Bobby's dick and making them both whimper.

"Harder, _harder_," Rogue gasps, and it's hard to tell who she's asking (telling), but it doesn't really matter, because they both up their efforts. John is rubbing her furiously, and Bobby can imagine John's thick, greedy cock pressing against Rogue's back as he waits for his turn with more patience than he's displayed for anything else, but is willing to do for Rogue's sake. She falls forward slightly and digs her nails into Bobby's stomach, which will sting in the shower later, but he never, ever minds. Bobby thrusts for all he's worth until the sounds coming out of Rogue's mouth are a constant keen and she collapses and shudders around him, falling back against John's chest for balance. It's more than Bobby can take and he explodes with a shout.

Rogue climbs off Bobby and stretches out on the bed with a heaving chest and a satisfied smile. Bobby's been denied her for so long that he can't help but get his fill now, setting his mouth to her swollen nipple while his fingers travel the path John first set to pinch at her clit and drag another orgasm from her. Her fingers dig into the back of his neck as he strokes her, and they go slack against him, trailing listlessly over his back as her limbs turn to jelly. John watches the whole display with two fingers working his cock, waiting for the next command, which comes quickly: "Fuck him, John."

And this is just like old times, Bobby bent over while John takes him, sometimes vice-versa but rarely (John likes being in charge; Bobby's willing to do whatever makes the both of them happy), Rogue watching the whole thing, her hand between her legs, where the two of them can never go. Except these days, she watches from the vantage point of being thoroughly fucked, thoroughly touched, thoroughly loved.


End file.
